


This is my ending

by Shannonhav628



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Heaven, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonhav628/pseuds/Shannonhav628
Summary: This is how the series finale went in my head.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	This is my ending

The air felt different up here. This air was fresh and when dean breathed it in for the first time it was like he could feel the heaviness from the world he once knew dissipate from his body. 

Dean was finally free. There would be no more pain and no more suffering. Better yet, dean could drink as much as his heart contented without feeling the side effects of alcohol rail his body the next day. 

The pain in his back was gone completely and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle - he always thought he’d go out of this world guns a blazing killing any sort of evil sons of bitches he could. That is until he was fighting off a nasty vamp and backed himself right into a friggin’ rusty old rebar that cut through his insides like butter. 

Dean rounded the corner of this house that looked really familiar. He came upon a wrap around porch, “I had a feelin’ I’d be seein’ you first, ya idgit.” 

Ah... that was a voice dean could never forget, “Bobby. It’s damn good to see ya.” It looked like he had never changed still sporting his dirty old ball cap and scraggly beard but it was a calming site. 

Dean took a seat next to Bobby before he handed him a beer. “So this is what heaven is like?” Dean asked taking a swig of the alcohol, “I’ll tell you what, I thought beer would taste a hell of a lot better than this crap.” He sputtered.

“This is the new heaven in all of its glory. Jack and Cas really did a great job.” 

Deans ears perked up with the mention of Cas. The man who sacrificed himself to save Dean.... The man who professed his love for him... 

His green eyes darted from Bobby’s to his lace up boots before a blush crept to his face, “Cas... is here?” 

Bobby nodded, “He drops in every now and again.” 

Dean grinned and then it turned into a full fledged smile when he noticed Baby sitting in Bobby’s drive way looking way more beautiful than he remembered. Her clean long black lines shined in the sun that never seemed to go behind clouds.

There was something fluttering in his stomach just looking at his Impala. He set the beer down onto Bobby’s table and stood up, “I’m gonna go for a ride...” 

It was like there was a magnetic force between dean and his car pulling him closer and closer his heart racing quicker by the second. 

Dean opened the door smiling at the creaking sound before he slid into the seat like he had a million times. However, this time it felt different. Maybe it was the way his ass was molded softly into the seat like he never left or maybe it was the way that his neck didn’t hurt when he bent down to get in like it had when he was alive. He gripped Baby’s steering wheel, “Awe,Baby it’s good to have you here.” before turning her key in the ignition and she roared to life sounding so much better than she ever did on earth. 

It was like they were never even apart and dean found it so easy to pick up where they left off throwing her into drive putting his foot on the gas.

Dean was in heaven now but maybe he could finally write his story after all.

He continued to drive taking in all the sights heaven had to offer. Something Dean took advantage of when he was alive. For the first time he took in how beautiful the orange and red trees looked draped in sunlight. He slowed down when he got to a small bridge that was over top of a river shimmering beneath him. Dean threw Baby into park and got out walking to the edge where even the railing felt warm and... comforting? 

He was marveling at the sights and sounds of chirping birds before he heard a deep and gravely voice behind him, “Hello, Dean.” 

God, he’d know that voice anywhere. Dean swiveled his body around sporting a grin resembling happiness and shock, “Cas.” 

In heaven, Castiel looked even more angelic than what he did on earth and there was something so pure about it that he seemed to glow? No, not like some friggin’ twilight vampires but he just had a serene aura floating around him that made him seem younger and more vibrant. 

However, when Dean panned his eyes up to meet Castiel’s ocean blue ones, they were full of sorrow and sadness. “You shouldn’t be here Dean.” 

The man in the lace up boots and flannel button down laughed looking past Castiels head, “What? Are you not happy to see me?” 

Dean was more or less joking with that response so he was taken off guard when Cas blurted a simple, “No.” 

Deans eyes whipped back to Castiels face, “Wow, thanks you friggin’ douche.” 

Cas looked down at his feet, his deep voice somehow getting even deeper, “You shouldn’t be here Dean.... you-“ 

Dean put his hand in his hip cutting off Castiel, “Well here I am.” 

Castiel continued not phased by deans interruption, “You deserved to be living a long happy life Dean. You deserve to get married and settle down. You deserve to see Sammy get married and settle down. You deserve to be abled to drink your beer and eat your pie at a barbecue with your family and friends without worrying about your next hunt.... you-“ Cas looked down with tears in his eyes before he grabbed deans calloused hands and took a heavy breath, “You deserve the world Dean and I’m sorry this is what you got instead.” 

Dean shook his head, “I never wanted that Cas.” Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

“I don’t understand Dean, what could you have possibly wanted more than a happy ending?”

“Dammit Cas! Don’t you get it? YOU are my happy ending.” Deans shaking hands cupped Castiels cheek drawing them both closer. Warm breath fanned across each of their cheeks while warm tears dripped onto their fingers. “Cas, I tried that life before and it wasn’t for me. That night in the bunker when you told me-“ Dean paused making an audible gulp. “Told me you loved me, I- I didn’t get the chance to respond. Cas, I- I....” Dean looked frantically trying to let the words come out. 

Castiel leaned in and grabbed the back of Deans neck pulling him in for a hug, “I know. It’s okay Dean, I know.” He said in a soothing tone that instantly calmed him down. 

Dean gripped the back of the angels tan trench coat for dear life like he was afraid to loose him again like he had that night in the bunker. It was that night that confirmed Deans feelings for Cas. He’s always had a soft spot for the Angel but when Cas professed his love for him it was like something had clicked. 

They separated and Cas’ thumb reached up to Deans face wiping away the last of his tears. Dean made a chuckle, “Alright, no more chick flick moments for today okay?” 

Castiel smiled widely and its like Dean could hear trumpets sounding above. This man was so pure and so holy. Jesus Christ, he loved him. He loved him so damn much it hurt and that was saying something now that he was pain free in heaven. 

“Well Dean, what do you want to do on your first day in heaven?”

Dean furrowed his brows hard in concentration thinking of something to do, “Do you have time to take a drive with me?”

Cas took Deans hand in his before they started walking towards the impala, “We have all the time in the world, my love.”

Dean grinned, the tops of his cheeks turning pink, “How about we go visit the Grand Canyon? Sammy and I always meant to go there but never got around to it.”

They both slipped into Baby her doors creaking closed. “The Grand Canyon it is.” Castiel confirmed before slipping his hand into deans in the middle of the Impala’s bench seat. 

Dean revved the Impala to life and looked back at Cas with a smile before speeding off back down the road once again. Dean was admiring the beautiful cloudless sky and the beautiful man that sat to his right. 

The inside of the car was dead silent and the only noise you could hear was Baby’s loud purrs as she shifted. Dean took a deep breath swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He squeezed onto Cas’ hand, “I- I love you, Cas.” 

Castiel made a breathtaking smile and it was then that Dean realized, he was finally free.


End file.
